


A Month in Azkaban

by MaxSara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Azkaban has that effect, Dark, Death Eaters, Framed, I made this instead of sleeping, Insane Harry, Is 15 underage?, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Nicer than humans, Smut, The Dementors are nice I guess?, Torture, bashing, no hate pls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxSara/pseuds/MaxSara
Summary: Harry Potter was dead. He was sure. Because how could he be in Azkaban? He remembered Avada green light, Cedric dying, and Voldemort living. So, what was he doing in Azkaban?





	A Month in Azkaban

**Author's Note:**

> I may change when the mass breakout happens.

When Harry woke up, he was sure he was dead, in hell. There was no other explanation. Because how could he be in Azkaban? 

 

He didn’t remember much; Green light, pain, grief, and exhaustion. And the more he thought about it, the more he… remembered. He remembered Cedric, dying, by the same curse that should've killed Harry all those years ago. He remembered killing Voldemort, with the same curse he tried to kill him with that day. He remembered running to Cedric’s body, fulfilling his last wish, and passing out just as his hand touched the portkey. His magical core wasn’t used to such dark magic as the killing curse.

 

And here he was, in Azkaban. How long had he been here and why was his body arching like after he had been beaten by his uncle, Vernon. 

 

“Oh, my, the gracious Saviour finally decided to wakey wakey,” Harry walked slowly, wincing when he realised his leg was probably green and purple, to the cell door, peeking out. It was Bellatrix. “We thought you were dead there!” She started laughing. Like a maniac.

 

“Do- do you know whye I’m here?” His words were slurred, tasting blood in his mouth.

 

“Well, wouldn’t you wanna know?” Pause. “I don’t remember…” Her statement came out as a whisper, and Harry was sure he wasn’t meant to hear her. 

 

“Who iz we?” Harry asked, trying to get the awkward atmosphere to leave. 

 

“Well, no one!” Harry decided to leave her be. 

  
  


-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

  
  


Seeing the Dementor was just as bad as their first meeting. It was looking at him through the cell door, just standing there. Harry thought that Fate really did hate him. He didn’t know how long it had been there, but when it left, he felt like he lost a piece of himself with it. 

  
  


-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

  
  


He still didn’t understand why he was in Azkaban. He had been in his cell for a while, his watch had stopped ticking, something Hermione had used a spell against after the Second Task when his watched stopped thanks to the Great Lake. He didn’t know where she was, just that he hoped she was safe. 

 

Harry was starting to get scared that he would never see any other person than the Prisoners of Azkaban. Then he started getting visits, and begging whatever decided to spare him a second, to stop the visiting. 

 

One day he heard walking. And then right in front of his cell door stood a person he couldn’t quite see. 

 

“Oh, Potter, you’re awake,” he could hear it was a man, with a somewhat familiar voice, that was deep and dark. The cell opened and Harry saw two guards standing beside him. They didn’t look at Harry, more like they found everything else to be quite interesting. Harry had been convinced that it was a misunderstanding that he shouldn’t really be in the prison, but his faith disappeared at their actions. 

 

The man walked closer and the cell door closed. Harry had never seen a person’s eyes look so vicious, and he had lived with the Dursleys. He was wearing an expensive looking robe with an even more expensive looking suit underneath. All black with a white button up. His face was a bit blurred, but the cell was so small that Harry could see some details; he had dark hair, darker than black, but light eyes, almost white in the dark room, surrounded with dark eyelashes, and darker arched eyebrows. Cheekbones and jawline so sharp they could cut a man. He smiled: “Glad you’re awake.” Harry gulped, not really knowing what to do with himself. “Let’s start with our… fun.” He pulled out a wand. Then, he threw it at the ground. He kept staring at Harry, as if expecting him to scramble after it, then he said: “I’m going to work on that.” He wrote down something in a red and gold notebook. “How are you feeling, Potter?”

 

“Do you know why I’m here?” Harry asked instead.

 

“Answer the question,” The man said not looking up from his notebook.

 

“But I-”

 

“Now, Mister Potter,” he looked up from the notebook.

 

“I’m confused!” Harry shouted, throwing dirt at the man.

 

“And why are you confused?” He said while wandlessly removing the dirt. 

 

“Because I don’t understand why I’m here.”

 

“I’ll answer; You killed Cedric Diggory in the Third Task with the Killing Curse, cast the Imperius Curse on Viktor Krum which resulted in Fleur Delacour being exposed to the Cruciatus Curse. There were a lot of testimonies against you from your friends especially after they found out you had used the Killing Curse,” and that was how Harry’s entire world broke apart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
